An injection control unit which controls to open or close an injector is a unit used to open or close the injector to inject a fuel. For example, when a voltage of a vehicle battery is a low voltage that is no more than 8V or no more than 6V, it is necessary to open or close the injector with reliability in a condition that is stricter than an ordinary condition.